The present invention relates generally to x-ray systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for generating multiple energy x-ray images.
X-ray systems are used for various purposes. One such purpose is to generate dual energy images of a portion of a patient. Dual energy images refer to two images consisting of separate types of tissue, an example being bone tissue and soft tissue. Dual energy images can enable a physician to better detect injuries such as broken bones or illnesses such as cancer.
Dual energy imaging involves acquiring two x-ray images by generating two exposures at different energy levels. The two images are acquired sequentially through use of an x-ray detector. The two images can be subtracted to create the tissue image and the bone image.
During image acquisition, the image quality of the subtracted images can decline due to patient movement or simply from heart and lung movement between the two exposures. Currently the primary hardware limitation is the amount of time required between when the first exposure is read to when a second exposure of different technique can be generated, which is approximately six seconds. During the six-second delay between the exposures, patient movement becomes highly probable effecting image results. Therefore, the quicker the images are acquired in time the better the image quality.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for generating dual energy x-ray images so as to minimize artifacts in the soft tissue and bone images.
The foregoing and other advantages are provided by an apparatus and method for generating multiple energy x-ray images. An x-ray imaging system for generating two or more energy x-ray images is provided. The system includes an exposure switch having an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9dstate. A console is electrically coupled to the exposure switch and contains two or more selected imaging program sets. An x-ray generator generates x-rays. An image detector detects the x-rays and generates two or more electronic signals. An image generation controller is electrically coupled to the image detector and controls the sequencing of the two or more electronic signals. An x-ray controller is electrically coupled to the console and the x-ray generator. The x-ray controller signals the image generation controller to generate the two or more electronic signals sequentially when the exposure switch is in the ON state and in response to the two selected imaging program sets. A method for performing the same is also provided.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it provides a two or more energy imaging system that allows for two or more imaging program sets to be selected for x-ray exposures before acquiring the first x-ray image, thereby, eliminating user interaction between a first exposure and future exposures and providing improved image quality.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it also provides parallel processing of image data, therefore, providing quicker response time from when the first exposure is taken to when two or more energy images are created and displayed.
The present invention itself, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.